


Johnlock OneShot

by Al_Watsons_Library



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: CutesyLittleOneShot, I love the relationship between John and Sherlock, brotp or otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Watsons_Library/pseuds/Al_Watsons_Library
Summary: John finds out about Sherlock's scars from when Sherlock was faking his death.





	Johnlock OneShot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlReader221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlReader221/gifts).

"No, John." Sherlock persisted once again. "I can't take my shirt off."

"Why?" John said in his usual calming voice. It made Sherlock calm down instantly. But he still couldn't do what John had asked of him. 

Sherlock ran his hands through his curly, dark hair. He seemed to hesitate before going on, which in and of itself was a very un-Sherlock thing to do. "John, I was gone for two years." Sherlock didn't have to be specific with _where _he was. John already knew. "During those two years I faced a lot of, _things._" Sherlock paused before the last word. 

"Go on," John said, but when he put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder to comfort him. Sherlock flinched. 

A tear ran down Sherlock's face. With his head in his hands he said. "I can't John." 

But then Sherlock did remove his shirt. Each button broke him down even more, until none of his original poise was remaining. Tears were streaming down his face. He'd never been this vulnerable. It scared John a little bit. Once his shirt was off, John saw the scars and he gasped. His chest and back and sides were covered in them. Thin and think, short and long. They made John look at Sherlock differently. Not in a bad way. But Sherlock had to have been in disarray holding all this back. 

All John could do was hug his (boy)friend and hold him for the longest time. 

"I love you, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock didn't hesitate at all. "I love you, too, John Hamish Watson." 


End file.
